For the static and dynamic level control and/or height adjustment of vehicles elastic coils and wheel-guiding spring struts are known, for example the McPherson spring strut, in which an adjustment means is arranged between one end of the spring and the body. This adjustment means ensures the optimum vehicle level even under changing load conditions and/or allows an additionally optional adjustment in height. The level control and/or height adjustment occurs here with the help of a mobile spring seat.
DE 10 2008 013 913 A1 discloses a wheel suspension for steered wheels of motor vehicles, which show an upper and a lower spring seat, between which a coil spring is arranged. The upper spring seat is clamped facing the vehicle body, while the lower spring seat is connected fixed to the damping tube of a shock absorber. An actuator is provided around the shock absorber to adjust the height of the chassis, which acts via an actuator drive upon the upper spring seat with an axial roller bearing being interposed, here. Here, the axial bearing is arranged in the axial adjustment part of the actuator drive. In the complex connection of the necessary functional elements this arrangement requires large construction space, which must be available at least for each steered wheel of a motor vehicle.